Dar
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: The Fear Of Losing Your Dear One Is The Greatest Fear Indeed...(Loosely Based On SECRET BEHIND THE MYSTERY BOX)...{don't get confused due to my new username, I am your Old Friend Nikita}


Daya entered the room with soundless steps and sat on the Couch….Abhijeet was having a peaceful sleep though with some lines of pain on his face…..Daya sighed….he was feeling exhausted but he knew sleep was miles away from him tonight…..

Abhijeet too had insisted for remaining awake as he too was very much tensed for Daya….but the thing he did not know was the real reason of tension of Daya….he thought that Daya too was tensed for the 15 passengers of the highjacked bus…..but he did not Know that the real cause behind Daya's tension was he himself…..

Daya attached his head with the head rest of the couch and sighed…..he still was unable to forget the tension and scare he had suffered at this very evening when he had swam ashore the pond….with Abhijeet…..

_Duo came out from the pond….they were really very much tired and Abhijeet was flinching in pain with a few painful groans…..Daya understood that he was having an extreme pain in his bullet wound as he knew that Abhijeet was not that type of person who surrendered to his pain very easily…..he expressed his pain only then when it become intolerable to him….he gently touched his shoulder woth a soft….._

_Daya: bohot zyada dard ho raha hain Abhi?..._

_Abhijeet only gave a mere nod as feeling dizzy….Daya said in caring tone…._

_Daya: bas thodi der aur….theek hain?...hume bohot jald koi ghar ya jhopda dikh jayege….hum wahan raat beetake subah chalenge….wahan main tumhare haath mein dressing bhi kar dunga…..ab chalo…._

_Abhijeet tried to walk ahead but till then all of his nerves and sinus had surrendered in front of the extreme pain…..he could utter only a painful 'Daya' and darkness came in front of his eyes in the very next moment….._

_Daya grabbed him tightly and began to pat his cheeks with….._

_Daya(in anxious tone): Abhi…..Abhijeet hosh mein aao…..kya hua tumhe?...boss please aankhe kholo yaar…..Abhi….._

_But Abhijeet did not open his eyes…he was in semi-conscious state…..he was hearing Daya's voice but could not answer…..he was feeling an extreme urge to answer but his weak body was not supporting him.._

_Feeling that Abhijeet was not in condition to answer him, he gently picked him in his arms and walked away as first he could…_

Daya was sitting silently with closed eyes when he felt warm thin streams were flowing by his cheeks….he did not care to wipe them away…..but after some moments,he felt a soft and warm touch was wiping away his tears…..

He opened his eyes with a jerk and discovered Abhijeet was wiping away his tears gently…..Seeing him awaken, Daya sat straight with a jerk with an anxious…..

Daya: kya baat hain Abhi….uth kyun gaye yaar?...zyada dard ho raha hain kya haath mein?

Abhijeet(in calm tone): main bilkul theek hun Daya….par tum tumhe kya hua hain?tum mujhe bilkul bhi theek nahin lag rahe ho…..

Daya(tried to smile): kya yaar tum bhi….goli tumhe laga hain aur tum mujhe pooch rahe ho ki main theek hun ya nahin…..

Abhijeet(in serious tone): main nahin kar raha Daya….aur mujhe pata hain ki tum yeh baat achchi tarah se jante ho…..

Daya(in helpless tone): Abhijeet please…tum so jao…..tumhe araam ki zaroorat hain is waqt….

Abhijeet(meaningfully): aur tumhe?...tumhe aaram ke zaroorat nahin hain Daya?...

Daya(tried to smile): main bhi karta hoon na aaram…..tum bhi so jao chalo…..

Abhijeet(in firm tone): kyun bekaar mein jhooth bolne ki koshish kar rahe ho Daya?...mujhe achchi tarah se pata hain ki aaj raat tum nahin sonewale…..raat bhar jagoge aur ulti sidhi baatein apne dil aur deemag mein ghumaoge….(with a small laugh)….pata hain ek baar ACP sir ne mujhe kya kaha tha?

Daya(with a smile): kya?...

Abhijeet: unhone kaha tha ki dil ki baat bolne chahiye Abhijeet…..bolo bolo…

Daya(with smile): acacha…sahi hi to kaha tha unhone…dil ki baat bolne mein hi bhalayi hain…..

Abhijeet(with tease):acacha?...dusro ko gyaan dene se pehle khud ke daariban mein jhankna zaroori hota hain….

Daya(helplessly): Abhi please…..tum jao….yahan se….mujhe kuch der ke liye akela chod do…..

Abhijeet(with a sigh): theek hain Daya…..tum akele hi raho…..main jaa raha hun….

Abhijeet stood up and switched the light off….he then went out from the room…..Daya did not notice it as he was totally engrossed in his thoughts…..he thought that Abhijeet must had returned to his bed…..so he remained sitting there in the couch facing the window…..starring at the vast night sky outside…

Relations…..the thing which the almighty God had forgotten to give him…..always he had dreamt to have one but the world had misused this thirst of him always…..after so many years of loneliness, he had got someone who thought for him….who cared him….who LOVED him….and now he was scared to lose him…..actually this might sound strange but yes….Senior Inspector Daya whose name was enough to shook any criminal from core…could be scared…..scared to lost someone deary…..scared to lost all the concern, care and love he had got….and….and scared to be ALONE again…..

He was scared from walking in the way of life all by himself where none was there to support you in all adversities…..to help to heal up the wounds whenever he was injured…..physically or mentally…..to hold his hand in the darkness….to be the pillow when he needed a hug…and to be the smile when he was sad….

Daya stood up as he now felt that he badly needed to share all his feelings with Abhijeet…..but he almost got the greatest shock of life to discover the bed empty…..he rushed out hurriedly with a loud scary call as…..

Daya: ABHIJEET….ABHIJEET….kahan ho tum?...ABHIJEET?...

But he did not get any response from his buddy…now he he became hell tensed and began to search for Abhijeet madly ignoring that thought that his shout could disturb the owners of the house i.e. the doctor and his wife, who was not at all happy with her husband's act of giving shelter to two CID officers who were escaping from their own team after doing robbery…..

In tension Daya rushed downstairs with loud call as….

Daya: ABHIJEET…..ABHIJEET….kahan ho tum yaar?...dekho I am sorry….mujhe aisa nahin bolna chahiye tha par tum aisi halat mein kahan gaye yaar?...goli lagi haina tumhe?...

Suddenly he stopped abruptly….a cold stream ran down through his spine as he could remember the extreme fear he had suffered seven years ago when he had entered the abandoned factory with aimed gun in hand….

_Daya entered the factory and found it was total dark…not an alive soul could be seen anywhere….. pool of darkness had conquered the total factory…the darkness was very much suffocating…he called in soft tone….._

_Daya: Abhijeet…..Abhijeet…kahan ho tum?...dekho main aa gaya hun yaar…..ab tumhe kuch nahin hoga…..main aa gaya hoon yaar….Abhijeet…..yahan ho na tum?..._

_But none respond to his heart breaking call…..Suddenly he stumbled with something…..he bent down and discovered that it was a chair…..he picked it up and saw that some thick ropes were still tied with the arms of the chair….._

_In anger he was about threw away the chair when discovered some drops of blood were present back rest of it…..but it was not dry but fresh…..he touched it and found it warm….._

_He froze in fear within a moment…..BLOOD?...FRESH BLOOD?...here?...then where was Abhijeet?...what might have happened with him?...and who was the brute?...had the brute had snatched his only relation from Daya?...had he KILLED Abhijeet?_

_No this could not happen….nothing would happen to Abhijeet…..he would not let it happen….he would certainly save him….but from whom?_

_He absent mindedly turned away the chair and got the answer…..Abhijeet had left a clue for him…..he had left the name of his criminal by marks of his nails….ROCKY!..._

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting in the hall in darkness in front of the window….he was starring towards the darkness outside the window…he was hurt due to Daya's rude behaviour towards him….hurt?...or scared?...

Yes he was scarred of Daya's sudden change…..he was scarred to lose his one and only world…He was scarred to being alone in the world again…..Alone!...all alone in the world….with none to support him in problems….None to made him smile in grief…..none to hug him when he would be tired while fighting the battle of life…

This thought made him shiver to his core….Daya changed?...this thought made him shiver from core…he knew Daya was an independent person and had right to live his life according to his own will and he knew it too that he never had the right to be the obstacle between Daya and his desired life but still…

Might be he was selfish…..or scared?...scared to lose the only relation of his life….scared to lose the hand he was holding since the start of his new life i.e. the new phase of life after the permanent memory lose…..in his life of 19 years, the person who had got the primary place in his life and had given him the primary place in his life was Daya….he could not see him changed….

Abhijeet sat straight suddenly…..a cold stream flow down his spine as he could remember the same fear of seeing a changed Daya when he was standing in the middle of empty Bureau hall six years ago….

_Abhijeet was standing in the middle of the main hall of empty Bureau when Daya entered with…._

_Daya: kya baat hain Abhijeet jo tum hum sabse chupa rahe ho?...kya hua the pandrah saal pehle?..._

_Abhijeet was just spell bound hearing the question…he had never imagined that Daya would ask him this question….Daya?...his best friend or more accurately his brother?...he asked him so?...he could only manage to say….._

_Abhijeet: Daya mujhe nahin pata pandrah saal pehle kya hua tha aur kya nahin…tum to jante ho na ki mujhe mera ateet yaad nahin hain…_

_Now Daya shot the most poisonous arrow of his weapons as….._

_Daya(in suspicious tone): Abhijeet kahin yeh yaadash jaana ek natak to nahin….._

_Abhijeet was just stunned…he had never imagined to hear this question in his life….and had not even dreamt off hearing this from the person who was standing in front of him…..his Daya…whom he trusted the most in his life…..or in the part of life he could remember….12 years…yes the last 12 years of his life…..some scenes flashed in front of his eyes…._

_**An old lady was begging in front of him with the plea of calling her **__**maa**__** once…..**_

_**The same woman was requesting him to have his food….**_

_**The dead body of the same woman lying on the funeral bed….**_

_Yes his Daya had changed now….he was not his Best friend now but he was Purbi's boyfriend now….his priority had changed along with him….He could only managed to utter….._

_Abhijeet: tumhe yeh sab natak lagta hain Daya?..._

Abhijeet wiped away his tears silently…..he was always afraid of losing Daya…..and this fear is the greatest fear of his life….a changed Daya was always a matter of horror for him…..

Suddenly he jerked hearing a panicked yet soft call from upstairs…..it was Daya's voice…..he smiled and stood up wiping the remaining tears which was still present on his cheeks…..he could hear that Daya was coming downstairs…..He stood up and answered softly….

Abhijeet: Daya yahan hoon main….wahin ruko….main aa raha hoon…..

He went upstairs towards the direction where Daya was standing….he knew…..

Daya saw that Abhijeet was coming upstairs so he stopped and waited for him silently…after a while he reached to him…..Daya saw his calm face and breathed out relaxly…..then he grabbed his palm and gave a pull to which Abhijeet winced with a soft…..

Abhijeet: Aah!...Daya kya kar rahe ho?...dard hain…..

Daya immediately released his arm with a soft yet apologizing…..

Daya: I am sorry yaar…..main woh….

Abhijeet: it's ok yaar…..chalo kamre mein chalte hain….yeh humara ghar nahin hain yaar…..mat bhoolna…..

They silently walked away towards the room allotted for them…

Reaching their room, Daya grabbed Abhijeet from his arms with an angry yet low….

Daya: kya pagalpan hain yeh Abhijeet?...itni raat ko kahan gaye the tum?...pata bhi hain kitna dar gaya tha main?...

Abhijeet(in sharp tone): kyun dar gaye the tum?...main to batake hi gaya tha ki main jaa raha hoon…..

Daya(in irritated tone): tumne yeh thodi na kaha tha ke tum kamre ke bahar jaa rage ho….mujhe laga ki tum bed pe chale gaye…..thodi der baad dekha to bed khali tha…..tumhe pata hain kitna dar gaya tha main tab?...

Abhijeet was looking towards Daya in sharp gaze yet with teary eyes…..tears of happiness…. Yes the man standing in front of him was Daya…..his Daya….who loved him more than anything in the world and whom he loved more than anything too….finally Abhijeet broke the silence with…

Abhijeet: kya baat hain Daya?...itni pareshan kyun ho rahe ho?...mujhe goli lagi hain isliye?...lekin mujhe to pehle bhi bohot baar goli laga haina?...

This line gave birth to a huge shiver in Daya's body…..some images appeared in front of his eyes as….

_A lonely street…_

_An abandoned car…_

_A motionless body was lying in pool of blood….._

_That pain…._

_That tension….._

_That fear…_

_That helplessness….._

_And finally…_

_That separation… of one long month…_

Daya closed his eyes in pain and next moment felt Abhijeet's tight grip around himself…..a soothing warm hug…..Daya hugged him back but did not said anything…..Abhijeet too waited with patience as he knew how to deal with his brother…..finally Daya broke his silence and Abhijeet was waiting for this moment only…..

Daya: tumhe to pata haina Abhi ki mere is duniya mein tumhare alawa koi bhi nahin hain?...to main dar jata hoon yaar…..humare zindagi mein kadam kadam pe khatra hota hain…..par tum mujh par kabhi bhi aanch nahin aane dete ho…par main to kabhi tumhe bacha nahin pata hoon….na usdin bacha paya tha jab tum Siya ko bachane ke chakkar mein khud mujhse ek mahine ke liye dur chale gaye the…na aaj bacha paya….aur na hi usdin bacha paya tha jisdin Rocky tumhe kidnap kiya tha….

Abhijeet jerked badly in scare hearing the term _**Rocky**_….some images flashed in front of his eyes as…..

_A enlightened ICU cabin of a hospital….._

_A lying figure on the bed…_

_The losing breathes of that person…_

_His grip on the hand….._

_That touch of the gradually cold hands….._

_Those beep sounds coming from those life saving equipment…_

_Finally that lifeless body…_

Abhijeet stood up with a jerk and shouted in anger…..

Abhijeet: DAYA!...

Daya could easily understand the pain hidden behind that angry shout and touched Abhijeet's shoulder with a soft….

Daya: main theek hoon Abhi…..ek dum theek…..

Abhijeet: main bhi to theek hi hoon na yaar….har baar….har musibat se mujhe bachane wala to tum hi ho Daya…..

Daya grabbed his hand tightly as if he was grabbing his last support of the world…..then he said in scary tone…..

Daya: aisa kyun hain yaar?...kyun humesha tumhe khone ka dar leke jeena padega mujhe?...tum mere zindagi ke ek lauta rishta ho yaar...main nahin jee sakta tumhe khoke...kyun har waqt mujhe isi dar ke saath jeene padega?...kyun har baar mere wajah se tum apni jaan khatre main dalte rehte ho?...

A scene flashed in his_ mind with this sentence..._

_He was running towards the closed door of a room..._

_Timer's tick tick sound was coming from the room..._

_He was about to enter the room when a large ball of fire came out from the room along with a loud sound of explosion..._

_He spattered and landed on the packing cases lying behind..._

_The room had already got covered in thick black smoke and flames..._

_His heartbeat stopped for a moment..._

_Was not Abhijeet there in that room?...in tied with bomb condition?...then?...what had happened with him?...had he became able to save himself?...but how?..._

_A heart breaking call came out from his heart as..._

_Daya: ABHIJEETTTTTTT!..._

A few drop of tears fell down from Daya's eyes remembering that horrible incident...Abhijeet wiped away them with a gentle...

Abhijeet: Kuch nahin hua tha mujhe us bomb blast mein...tum the na?...(in naughty tone)...mere taraf cutter phenkne ke liye?...

Daya too smiled shyly and next moment became serious with...

Daya: pata hain Abhijeet...aaj jab tumhe mere aankhon ke saamne goli lagi na, main bohot dar gaya tha...yaar barbar aisa kyun hota hain?...kyun main nahin bacha pata hoon tumhe?...jaise aaj nahin bacha paya...jaise 19 saal pehle bacha nahin paya tha...aur jaise us din bhi bacha nahin paya tha...

_Daya was checking the surrounding after an encounter when he suddenly felt a strong pull from behind on his arms along with a gunshot...Next moment he heard a painful scream from Bbhijeet..._

_Abhijeet: DAYA!..._

_Daya immediately turned and saw that Abhijeet got shot with a bullet...directly near his heart.._

Daya looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes...then said in lost tone...

Daya: yaar har baar tum hi kyun?...kyun har baar mujhe bachane ke chakkar mein khudko khatre mein dhakel dete ho tum?...BOLO kyun...Bolo...

Abhijeet(in calm tone): khudke liye...(seeing Daya's surprised face)...haan Daya khudke liye...tum mere life ka ek lauta rishta ho Daya jise main kisi bhi halat mein nahin kho sakta...(in lost tone)...phir chahe ek baar phir khudko khona kyun na pad jaye...

Daya immediately put his hand on his mouth with a tensed...

Daya: nahin Abhi kabhi nahin...sapne mein bhi nahin...ya mazak mein bhi nahin...pure zindagi is afsos se kabhi azadi nahin milega mujhe ki kyun usdin tumhare peeche bahar nahin aaya tha main...aur tum mujhe ek aur guilt ke tale dabana chahte ho?...

Abhijeet: shayad tum aake bhi kuch nahin kar pate Daya...kyun ki shayad us pure gang ke saamne hum dono bihot hi kamzor the...ACP sir se suna hain ki maine fire tak ki thi par perhaps I was not enough to fight against them all alone...

Daya: par agar main time pe bahar aa jata to shayad tumhe bacha...

Abhijeet(in tease): haan haan...aur khud bhagwan ke gaud mein pahich jate...haina?...

Daya: baat khudke ya tumhare zindagi ki nahin hain yaar...baat hain to bas is guilt ka...jo aaj tak mera peecha nahin choda hain aur na hi kabhi chodega...apne aakhri saans tak mujhe yeh baat khatatki rahegi ki agar tumhare orders ansuna karke bar jaa sakta tha phir bahar kyun nahin...

Abhijeet(with smile): dar ke wajah se Daya...

Daya(with irritation): main kisi se darta warta nahin hoon Abhijeet...bakwaas bandh karo...

Abhijeet: nahin Daya tum darte ho...MUJHSE darte ho...usdin bhi darte the, aaj bhi darte ho aur umeed hain aage bhi daroge...(Daya gave a shy smile)...Daya mujhe yaad nahin hain ki mere yaadash jane se pehle hum dono mein kaunsa rishta tha...par mujhe itna zaroor pata hain ki woh rishta ek aam senior junior ke rishtein se kaafi upar tha...haina?...(Daya gave a nod)...tum shayad mere nazdig aane lage the tab se hi...isliye shayad yaaddash jane ke baad bhi tumne mere haath thama, mujhe sahara diya aur isliye hi shayad main bhi apna rookhapan bhulake tumhe apne pass aane diya aur tumhe apnaya...haina?...mujhe pata hain yaar ki main yaaddash Jane se pehle ek bohot hi gussewala insan tha...

Daya(murmured): ab to jaise baraf ka bana ho iska dimag...

Abhijeet(in suspicious tone): kuch kaha kya tumne?...

Daya(with fake smile): nahin to...main kya kahunga?...

Abhijeet: mujhe laga kuch kaha tumne...khair chodo...mujhe pata hain Daya ki tum shayad mujhe tab bhi apna mante the Daya...haina?...(Daya only nodded with tears filled in his eyes)...isliye tum mujhe khush rakhne ki koshish karte the...tumhe dar tha ki kahin main tumse naraz hoke tumhe khud se dur na kar doon...tum mujhe khone ae darte the jaise aaj darte ho...bas aur kuch nahin...yaad rakhna Daya...hum chahe tab itna pass nahin the par shayad utna dur bhi nahin the ki ek susre ko khone se na dare...shayad isliye hi maine tumhe roka tha apne saath bar tak aane mein ya mere peeche bahar tak aane se...

Daya: par Abhi mere ek galti se tumhare jo zindagi bhar ka nuksaan ho gaya woh main kabhi nahin bhool sakta yaar...

Abhijeet(softly): main samajh sakta hoon Daya...agar tumhare jagah main hota to shayad main bhi yeh hi sochta...shayad mere halat tum se bhi zyada kharab hoti...par aisa to nahin hain yaar ki woh hadsa mujhse sirf aab kuch cheena hi hain...haan manta hoon jo cheena hain uska bharpai hona mumkin nahin hain...yaaddash...(after a bit silence)...maa...(Daya gripped his hand in his)...aur bhi bohot kuch...(in fresh tone)...par diya bhi hain bohot kuch...ek nayi zindagi...ek nayi family aur TUMHE...pehle shayad jo mere pass hoke bhi nahin tha un sab cheezein aur rishton ki hone ka ehsus dilwaya hain mujhe woh hadsa...(looking towards Daya)...sach mano mujhe aur kuch nahin chahiye...I am happy and satisfied...mujhe mera ateet yaad nahin hain aur bhabishya(future) ke bare mein to kisiko bhi nahin pata hain...main bas apna bartaman mein jeeta hoon aur yakeen mano mujhe koi dukh nahin hain...main khush hoon Daya...bohot khush hoon...haan dukh hain to sirf is baat ka ki agar maa mere saath hoti to shayad zindagi thoda aur asaan ho jati par...(with a pause)...par shayad kismat aur halat ko koi badal nahin sakta...tumhe pata hain Daya?...

Daya: kya?...

Abhijeet: maa ki maut ne mere andar rishton ko khone ka dar paida kar diya hain...haan Daya...saath saath mujhe yeh ehsus bhi dilwaya hain ki rishton ka kya mol hota hain...hume kabhi bhi apne rishton ka apmaan nahin karna chahiye...warna jis din woh rishta chut jayega na...hum pachatane ke alawa kuch nahin kar sakte...

Daya(with a sigh): tum sahi keh rahe ho Abhijeet...shayad hum kabhi kabhi galti karke ya apne keemti rishton ko khoke hi unka keemat samajhte hain...pata hain yaar jab usdin woh log tumhe mere aankhon ke saamne uthake le gaye na, tab hi mujhe pata chala ki tum mere liye kitna keemti ho...pata hain main na tabhi us gadi ke peeche bhagna chaha, par mera woh bike...usne hi mujhe dhoka de diya yaar...main nahin jaa paya yaar...nahin bacha paya yaar tumhe...main bas dekhta raha aur woh log tumhe...

He remained silent for a while...Abhijeet too was silent, as he too wanted Daya to expel out all the pain which he had stored in his heart since 19 years...Daya again said...

Daya: jante ho yaar jab usdin tumhe bachane mein nakamiyab hua na...tab laga tha ki ab main zindagi bhar tumhe apna shaqal nahin sikha paunga...par jab bhi tumhe us halat mein dikhta tha na...violent, aggressive tab main khudko rok nahin pata tha tumhare pass jane se...mujhe lagta tha ki shayad aise hi main apni gunaah ka prayeschit karunga...socha tha tumhe zindagi mein wapas lake tumhare zindagi se bohot dur chala jaunga...(Abhijeet raised his right eyebrow)...haan haan gussa mat ho...janta hoon galat socha tha...par jaise jaise tum wapas aate Gaye zindagi ki taraf, main tumhare aur nazdig aata gaya...aur pata nahin kab tum mere zindagi ke ek ahem hissa ban gaye...(with smile)...ab main tumhare bina jeene ke soch bhi nahin sakta yaar...aur isliye...

Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi tumhe khone se dar se dar jata hoon...haina?...

Daya(casually): arey nahin Abhijeet...main Daya hoon...Daya the daredevil...main kisi se nahin darta...

Abhijeet: accha?...kisi se nahin darte...

Daya: koi shaq?...

Abhijeet: theek hain...ek exam do...pass ho gaye to manu...

Daya: arey bolo kya exam hain?...yun chutki bajake pass ho jaunga...phir reward mein kya doge bolo...

Abhijeet: bas bol kya chahiye tujhe?...

Daya: ummmmm...kuch khas nahin...tumhe bass pure bureau ke saamne Tarika ko propose karna hoga...woh jaise heroes karte haina heroine ko...apne ghutno pe baithke rose deke...bas utna hi...

Abhijeet(in shock): kyaaaaaaaaaaa?...

Daya(with naughty smile): haan...bolo shart manzoor?...

Abhijeet: Daya tum...tum mujhe CID se nikalwana chahte ho kya?...

Daya(naughtily): actually haan...(Abhijeet shocked)...jise aaj tak apni silent lady love ko propose karne ki himmat nahin hua to woh kaise CID mein reh sakta hain...chi! chi!...

Seeing his brother's face getting tomato red, he burst into loud laugh...after controlling his embarrassment, Abhijeet managed to say...

Abhijeet: theek hain main karunga propose...lekin pehle tum pass to ho jao exam mein...

Daya(with attitude): haan haan bolo bolo...kya exam hain zara main bhi sunu...phir mujhe dekhna hain na tumhe Tarika ke saamne ghutne teke huye...(rubbing his own palms)...main to abhi se excited hoon...bolo bolo...

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm...tumhara exam yeh hain ki...yeh hain yeh ki...ummmmmmm...jab humara mission khatam ho jayega...to tum ACP sir ko call karoge...

Daya: hmmmmm...kiya...phir...

Abhijeet(with naughtiness): kuch khas nahin...phir unhe unke munh pe RAWAAN bolna hoga...

Daya(hell shocked): kyaaaaa?...boss main tumhe chodunga nahin...

He jumped on his brother and attacked him...Abhijeet, while resisting the attack, only smiled sweetly...with a silent prayer in his heart as...

Abhijeet: bhagwan please aap humesha hum dono ko sise hi rakhna...aisa khush...sisa saath...phir kabhi aap hume ek dusre ko dar ka saamna mat karwana...PLEASE bhagwan...

THE END 

* * *

**A Real Friendship Is The Greatest Gift Of The God...**

* * *

I will update _**Bojh **_tomorrow...

_**A Drop Of Friendship**_ readers...I am disappointed to see the number of reviews...17 reviews still have remained to complete 500 reviews...agar woh mil jaye to bohot jald hi update karungi...half complete ho gaya hain...

* * *

Please read and review...

With love and regards...

Take Care And Stay Blessed...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

**Mera Admission ho gaya hain College mein...to yeh treat hain...mera badla hua username mere school life ka last memory hain jo mujhe Principal sir ne diya hain...kaisa hain batana...**


End file.
